five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 August 2015
12:44 no 02:54 DONT SAY HER NAME 02:55 344444444 02:55 oh mai 02:55 kitten y 02:56 GAO-SENPAI 02:56 . 02:57 bruh 02:57 bruh 02:57 u what m8 02:57 aww fuck 02:58 i was gonna do something... 02:58 maybe i was going to make a page... 02:58 i waz i waz... 02:59 you were going to have a night of debauchery without inviting me 02:59 which is why i need to kill you 02:59 nuh 02:59 i dont have those 03:11 ...Are you OK..? 03:11 I am changing my profile image to match the anniversary. 03:12 FOX GOT BANNED AGAIN!!! ;-; 03:12 O' FUCKIN' COURSE.. 03:12 :( 03:12 ...It happens to people at some points.. 03:12 bruh 03:12 k 03:13 http://orig06.deviantart.net/f0ad/f/2014/365/0/3/nighty_night_by_fazboggle-d8bznsh.jpg 03:14 Why 03:14 Because reasons. 03:14 Celebrate Five Nights at Freddy's 03:15 git gud change profile pic today 03:15 btw i fucking despise foxy 03:15 To our favorite FNAF characters, if possible. 03:15 Ok, just let me create a compute out of fucking air 03:15 yes i fucking agree 03:15 I am no actually a god, Gao 03:15 you have lied 03:15 i can trust nothing you say to me 03:15 Idgaf 03:16 bruh 03:16 Fucks given: 0 03:16 bruh 03:17 Yuh? 03:17 awwwwwwwwww yeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhh 03:17 And then da Bonnie came. 03:17 Fuck yeah. 03:18 I was going to imply we change it to our Five Nights at the Fucking Fanon Wiki characters but k 03:18 Canon animatronics works too. 03:18 "Hey, you ever see Bonnie? Just asking. That litle fucker was always my 'favorite'." 03:18 Riiight.. 03:18 no 03:19 people 03:19 no 03:19 i am still alive 03:19 YAY! 03:19 i thought we stuffed you 03:19 Bonnie, SILENCE. 03:19 anyway fuck your shit, inhale, etc. 03:19 But.... Bonnie 03:19 I fucking hate Bonnie 03:19 I WILL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD. 03:19 AND SHIT DOWN YOUR THROAT. 03:19 ur sho mean 03:19 He's my fucking favorite 03:19 I mean like bruh 03:19 Before Mangle 03:20 before BB 03:20 Before Springtrap 03:20 Before Plushtrap 03:20 Bonnie was best bot 03:20 Right. 03:20 Chica 4 lief 03:20 wtf ghey 03:20 AND NOT BECUASE OF THE R34. NEVER BECUASE OF THAT 03:20 i like mangle 03:20 Mangle is waifu 03:20 MANGLE FTW. 03:20 Mangle x Toy Chica is OTP 03:21 My favorite animatronics are (in no particular order) 03:21 Mangle 03:21 BB 03:21 Springtrap 03:21 Plushtrap 03:21 Bonnie 03:21 Freddy 03:21 also can you take these to the cleaners bonnie? 03:21 Mangle x Toy Chica is the most legit ship after Charlie Brown x Lucy 03:21 * Fuzzy Pop hands bonnie my eyes 03:21 do i look like a guy who cares about cleaning 03:21 EWW NO 03:21 * Your friendly neighborhood Spy stuffs Fuzzy Pop's eyes into a Freddy Faazbear head 03:21 D: wahhh 03:22 bruh 03:22 New game: 03:22 5 nites at freedys 03:22 escaip freedy fazbeer nd his frends bai closing teh dores wen they apeer ther 03:22 tronimanics: 03:23 freedy fazbeer 03:23 booni buny 03:23 chicago chicen 03:23 foxay payerat fox 03:24 To celebrate the 1 year aniversary of Five Nights at Freddy's, 2015 08 07